school of dragon girls
by httydfangirlforever
Summary: 3 girls rosiemay, amber, and ruby go to the school of dragons and become friend along the way they learn each a important lesson of life. set three years after the battle with the red death so hiccup is 17
1. meet rosiemay

rosiemay's p.o.v

I woke up early in the morning like always to get some food. i live in a island named seam it has very little access to food during winter it gets extremely cold but in other season there are a lot of droughts and food is hard to grow also animals are hard to hunt scines we have very little food. like most families here my family lives in the forest my aunt taught me how to hunt after my mother was taken for slavery by outcast island my father was taken two years before. me and my older brother maxwell live with my aunt and uncle and our grandma our grandpa died leaving my grandma to live alone so my aunt asked my grandma if she would like to live with us we have a cellar for when ever the outcasts comes to take people. sometimes i wonder if my parents are still alive and still remember us and they...still love me. well you never know when the next raid or drought will be so you **ALWAYS** need to be ready ,you need to have your cellar ready ,you need everything ready.

that morning i got my hunting bag and headed outside two hours later i came back with nothing but two birds and a squirlled well actually i also hit a turkey but gave it to a poor boy i saw dying of hunger (hey he looked younger) when i got back i found my grandma in her chair crosheting, maxwell helping my aunt set the table and my uncle fixing her his broken stool. when i set down my catch and hunting stuff at the floor then i went to help maxwell and my aunt then my aunt stopped what she was doing and said "your school of dragon letters are here are here" those words made maxwell drop what he had in his hands then exitedly look up and say "really when do i leave". i was confused the school of dragons is a school that is actually a whole island made by berkians ever scines berk made peace with dragons most islands in the archipelago did even seam we think that if we have dragons hunting would be easy but not most kids here don't get accepted maxwell enrolled for the first time two year ago this was his second year he always gets accepted his dragon is a gronckle named rowan he lives in the cellar but during times when they went to school he would be there. in the summer i would be near tears of joy because i would be happy to see my brother after 9 months. "aunt i think i heard you wrong you said letters i don't get accepted" my aunt smiled and said "you heard me right rosiemay a letter came for you too"then she handed my and maxwell our letters i was shocked very shocked i read it 5 times _this can't be happening _i kept telling myself for every time i read the letter "but i never enrolled" then my aunt went back to work and said "well i thought it would be nice for you and maxwell to go to the school together that way you two could see each other more it can also allow to meet other people from other places" that last part i could care less about because i am not really social. the rest i think my aunt was right i do need maxwell sometimes i go to sleep at night thinking he is in the other bed but when i wake up that's when i discover that he is not here. many people love summer because that's when the crops sprout but i love it because maxwell comes home, home where i belong were he belongs, home were we can be together. Where i live most girl's best friend is someone who saved them or they met in the woods sometimes they don't even have a best friend but my best friend is my brother. Okay it may sound unnatural but i don't wanna be a normal person."okay well when do we leave" i said,the last wanted was to leave my family but i didn't want to miss my brother...again,"tomorow the boats will arrive" then i sighed "when do we start packing" i asked" right after diner" she anwsered me "hey rosiemay why not you help while you wait" my uncle called i walked over to him and started helping him then diner came it wasn't much it was just what i caught from the woods and some corn. i finished my food and then went to my room to pack thinking about it straightly


	2. meet ruby

ruby's p.o.v

it was a chilly day here in berk this year was the school of dragon's 3rd year. I was 15 and finally old enough to attend. I have a little sister named andi was 13 but my older sister Sara was 16 about to turn 17 on the first day of school. she was about gonna the age that hiccup and the gang were. of course you've heard of him he defeated the red death. I was 13.

my only fear was going there for the first time. you see was not like anyone else that because I was what you would call odd. I always went to the forest only to collect rocks. I think rocks are amazing, also I collect leafs. I also like to play with my imagination that's why they call me odd. sometimes I wish I wasn't so odd now for the first time I'm going to the school of dragons and not just be called odd by most of the people in my village but by a lot of kids from the archipelago. today the boats left and I was going with Sara to school. Sara is the vainest person that I know. we picked up our bags and walked to the docks which was were the boats were my sister had five bags we were gonna be there for only 9 months. I had two bags only i took in one bag my necessities the other was for clothes. as we headed to the ships i closed my eyes took a deep breath and stepped into the ship taking us to the school of dragons "sara" i said in a low voice"am scared" sara looked at me and asked "why?". "the last thing i want is for everyone to think am odd and for me not to have any friends" she laughed "don't worry" she said "it will be over when you get eaten" then i gave her the look " yeah you're really helping" i said sarcastically "thank you, you know am always there to help" she said. " hope this goes well" i muttered then i turned back what i was doing... thinking


	3. meet Amber

Amber's p.o.v

"Amber wake up" my mother said it was a pretty okay day around here i live on an island called Marston. I feel pretty lucky to have Berk as our trade partner. My dad has worlds coolest job he's a merchant he travels to berk to trade stuff. I wonder how fun it is to travel scines I never traveled in my life. My mom is scared I might get in trouble scines I am not afraid of anything. So I can't leave the house alone and I can't go outside of town. But do I listen? NO! I just sneak outside when my mom isn't looking. Anyways my dad brings home a lot of cool things from his job ever scines I was 9 I loved antiques. I had to beg my mom to let me to the school of dragons once I was 15. You don't want to know how much tears there were.

Okay back to the story sorry if I got you lost. Okay where was I. Oh right. "What is it mom" I said "your father is back"she answered. OH MY GODS. That is literally all I can describe how I felt when I heard that. I just rushed out of my bed and ran outside where my dad was standing." Dad!"I screamed as I ran to hug him "Amber you do not know how much I missed you. Man have grown this summer" I smiled at that an said "I know and I missed you too" I said. Seconds later he we let go then he said "before I forget, I have a surprise for you" he said as he handed me a piece of folded paper suddenly all the excitement I had before just disappeared and that big happy look I had a few seconds ago dropped. Don't get me wrong I love his surprises cues they're always cool stuff he brings from his travels but this year was different it was a letter I knew he could've done better so to spare my dad's feelings I unfolded the paper and read it then I realize that this was no ordinary letter this was a letter from the school of dragons. I WAS ACCEPTED I have been begging for this my whole life a time I get to get out of town without having to sneak out. I was the first in my island to get mine. I gave my dad a big hug and said "thank you dad so much"." The boats arrive tomorrow morning "he said then I just rushed back inside to pack up but before I started I did what I always do when I am excited or mad I grabbed a pillow then put it on my face and screamed at the top of my lungs then started packing


End file.
